It was part of Lord Tubbington's plan all along
by ForeverLivebymusic
Summary: Brittany left Rory incharge of her fat cat. She has he tutor comeing to help Rory too. The cat is full of mischief. Or maybe it's been part of the plan since the beginning.


**this is a one shot!**

**enjoy!**

**This is with my favorite person on Glee!**

* * *

><p>Brittany and the Pierce family has gone somewhere to spent spring vacation. So they left Rory alone with the cat. Lord Tubbington. Rory stared at the list. The list Brittany gave him.<p>

_Make sure to feed him candy bars_

_Brush him 100 times per day_

_Take him for a walk_

_Make sure he doesn't smoke!_

_He likes whipped cream on his kitty food._

_Play with him_

_Make sure to watch him so he doesn't get hurt._

_Oh and Wednesday is coming over to check on him and you! She'll make sure you get your four leaf clovers. That's what Irish people / leprechauns eat anyways._

_Bye!_

_Brittany : ) _

Who's Wednesday? Rory rolled his eyes at the list. Soon the cat came parading in the kitchen.

"Hello." Rory said to the cat.

The cat hissed at him.

"Are you hungry?"

The cat hissed again. Rory pulled out the cat food and placed it in his bowl. The cat just stared at it.

"Well, go on eat!" Rory told the cat. The cat began to wail, and hiss. Rory reread the instructions.

_She wasn't kidding?_

Rory put whipped cream on the bowl. The ca glared at him, so he put more and more, and more.

Soon the cat meowed and began eating. Rory finished his cereal and went to take a shower. While Rory was in the shower, putting conditioner in his hair, a loud crash was heard. He turned off the water, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He ran down the stairs and slipped. He entered the room. A plate was on the floor broken in 10 pieces. The fat cat jumped off the table and ran out the room. Rory grabbed the broom and dustpan and began to clean the mess. Once he is sure that all the glass pieces are gone he throws it away. Rory goes back upstairs to rinse out the conditioner. When Rory gets the conditioner out of his hair and is about to turn off the now cold water he hears the cat began to wail. He again grabs the green towel and wraps it around his waist. He finds the cat stuck in between the washing and drying machine. After pulling the cat out Rory see the cat dive in again and began to wail. Rory pulls the cat out and sees what the cat wants. A Twinkie, all that for a smashed Twinkie. The cat snatches it from Rory's hand and runs ,as best as it can, away. Rory stands up. He shakes head, sending water from his wet hair on the floor.

Soon the doorbell rings. Rory runs to the door and slips again. He opens the door. He sees the girl, who's in his classes, that comes and tutors Brittany on Wensdays. She taught Brittany that the square root of 144 is not rainbows but 12. She has hair that goes to her mid-back, and it's a mix between curly and wavy. Her side bangs her straighten. She wears glasses that are rectangle shaped and have a black and red rim. She's wearing a simple blue and green peace sign T-shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans, and green converse She came up to Rory's shoulder. She was the only other Latina at WMHS other of course being Santana. She was looking at a window, then notices Rory.

"Hi." She says, she looks back at the window, and does a double take towards Rory.

"Um…" was all she said.

"My name is Rosabella. You do know that um…" She trailed off. It was only then that Rory realized that he was still soaking wet and only had a towel on his waist. He blushed beet red. Rosabella smiled at him.

"Come in." Rory said, and she did.

"I have to um…change. Unless you want me to stay like this." Rory said, the last comment his voice was flirty.

"Gee, as tempting as that offer sounds, you should go change." Rosabella said in an equally flirty voice.

"Don't miss me too much." Rory said as he walked towards his room.

"I'll try!" Rosabella said. Rory smirked. As soon as Rory put on his pants he realized something that has never happened before.

Rory Flanagan just flirted with a girl, and she flirted back.

Rory was giddy and smiley when he realized this important fact.

Rosabella stood around. She knew who Rory was. She thought he was cute, and defiantly the Charmer. She flirted back with him. Something she rarely does. Then her thoughts are interrupted with a hiss.

"What do you want Cat?" Rosabella asked. The cat hissed at her again. The cat launched himself at her. Rosabella moves out of the way. The cat soon launches itself at her again. Rosabella picks up a laundry basket and traps the cat in it.

"MEOW!"

"Stupid Demon cat," Rosabella said. The cat hisses once more. Rosabella stuck her tongue at the cat. Rory smiled as he say Rosabella stick her tongue out at fat cat.

"Hello, did you miss me?" Rory asked.

"In fact I was a bit busy. But overall yes, I missed your accent and blue eyes. Did Brittany tell you why I'm here?" Rosabella asked. Rory shook his head, and then remembered.

"Oh! That's right Brittany said that you'll help out with the

"Demon" Rosabella added.

"Cat." Rory finished.

"Oh, okay." Rosabella says. _Brittany knows the cat hates me. She why would she…._

Rosabella was interrupted from her thoughts as her phone went off.

_How is he? –Brit_

_The cat is fine. –RB_

_Not Lord Tubbington, Rory.-Brittany_

_His good- RB_

_In bed?-Brittany_

_BRITTANY! No! You know I have no plan what so ever to lose my virginity! I haven't even had m first kiss yet.-RB_

_Well there iz aways time 4 u 2 to be hapy. –Brittany_

_GTG Brittany.-RB_

Rosabella looked up and saw the cat crawling towards her. The cat lunches itself at her, she ducks and the cat flies over her head. Rosabella stood up.

"Ha!" She said. She took one step before slipping on a puddle of water. Before she hit her head on the floor someone caught her. Rory. He left to get water and came back in time to save her. Rory held onto her, time seemed to freeze as they looked into each other's eyes. Rory got lost in her warm chocolate colored eyes, while Rosabella got lost in Rory's ocean blue-green eyes. Hey never knew how long they stood there looking at each other's eyes. Without breaking eye contact Rory had her back on her feet. Rory was glad he saved her in time, her head would have bashed against the wall instead of the rug on the floor. Soon Rosabella was against the wall. A spark in both Rory and Rosabella's eyes. Rory leaned in closer, Rosabella's eyes fluttered closed. Rory closed his eyes as soon as his lips touched hers. As cliché as it may sound both felt fireworks when their lips touched. A new sensation overwhelmed the both of them.

Lord Tubbington smiled to himself. He went to his kitty bed where there was a note.

_Dear Lord Tubbington_

_Please help get Rory and Tutor together. _

_I will bring you a present if you do._

_Love Brittany_

And they called cat's stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Review!**

**Good bad?**

**Sequeal worthy?**

**what was your favortie part?**

**this was 1,376 words!**

**lots of love **

**foreverlivebymusic**


End file.
